Geschichte der Zensur
Römische Antike Eine Zensurgeschichte der Römischen Republik muss sich dringend vor dem Missverständnis hüten, das Amt des Zensors sei mit dem heutigen Gebrauch des Begriffes gleichzusetzen: Die Zensur ist in der Römischen Republik ein Amt der Steuerverwaltung, das seinen Namen von census (lateinisch für: Steuerklasse eines Bürgers) ableitete. Eine Zensur von Schriftgut kann in der Antike nur schwer nachgewiesen werden; es scheint keinerlei Hinweise systematischer Überwachung, Unterdrückung oder Beeinflussung von Handschriften zu geben. Dies mag auch damit zusammenhängen, dass der mündliche Vortrag (auf dem Forum, im Senat, im Theater) der eigentliche Ort öffentlicher Auseinandersetzung gewesen ist, Schriftgut dagegen eine sehr geringe Verbreitung und Wirkung hatte. Dennoch finden sich einige Gesetze und Ereignisse der politischen Geschichte, die heutige Vorstellungen von Zensur vorwegzunehmen scheinen: So z. B. das Verbot von Spottversen im Zwölftafelgesetz von 450 v. Chr. oder die sogn. damnatio memoriae, bei der sämtliche Statuen, Werke und Inschriften einer in Ungnade gefallenen Person getilgt wurden, um die Erinnerungen an sie auszulöschen. Zudem gab es auf religiösem Gebiete strenge Gesetze gegen die Verbreitung von Magie und einzelner Kulte, man denke an die Christenverfolgung. All diese Beispiele zeigen, dass jene politische Praxis, die einer modernen Zensur am nächsten kam, niemals kontinuierlich durchgeführt worden ist. Es ist also problematisch hier von Zensur zu sprechen. Das soll aber umgekehrt nicht heißen, dass Rom zu allen Zeiten ein Hort der Meinungsfreiheit gewesen ist: in der Kaiserzeit beispielsweise genügte ein bloßer Verdacht, jemanden wegen Beleidigung des Kaisers und der römischen Götter hinrichten zu lassen. Kirche (Mittelalter/Neuzeit) Römische Kirche Die Zensurpraxis der römischen Kirche entwickelt sich allmählich mit der Konsolidierung des römischen Bischofssitzes zur monarchischen Spitze innerhalb der Kirche. Dieser Prozess ist niemals reibungslos verlaufen und hat sich immer in Konkurrenz zu mächtigen Bischöfen, Ordens- und Reformbewegungen und nicht zuletzt den byzantinischen Kirchen vollzogen. Insofern spiegeln innerkatholische Auseinandersetzungen, die in Häresievorwürfe, Ketzerverfolgungen und Bücherverbrennungen mündeten, auch immer das Ringen um die Vorherrschaft des römischen Bischofs wieder, auch gegenüber den nationalen Königstümern. Zudem gibt es Konkurrenzen der kirchlichen Zensurinstanzen untereinander: im Mittelalter hatte jede Theologische Fakultät der Universitäten und damit der jeweilige Mönchsorden, der an der Universität vorherrschte, genauso teil an dem Verbot von "Irrlehren", wie städtische Gewalten und Bischöfe. Versuche der zentralen Erfassung und Definition von "ketzerischen" Büchern wird durch die Inquisition, allen voran der spanischen entwickelt und mündet im 15. Jhd. in den berühmten Index, auf dem sich bis 1966 die gesammelte Weltliteratur der europäischen Neuzeit wiederfinden sollte. Dieser Index bestand jedoch wiederum in Konkurrenz zu nationalen Indices und war ein wenig wirksames Instrument der Nachzensur: Oft lagen bis zu zwei Jahre zwischen der Erstpublikation eines Werkes und dem Beginn des Zensurverfahrens. Für den Autor konnte das oft böse ausgehen, das vollständige Veschwinden des Werkes aus der Öffentlichkeit wurde aber nie erreicht. Da es für einen Autor der Aufklärung, wie z. B. Voltaire, Ehrensache wurde, auf dem Index zu landen, und so der Index selbst zur Lektüreliste für Freigeister wurde, setzte man ironischerweise den Index selbst auf den Index. Die Abschaffung des römischen Index im Jahre 1966 ist übrigens nicht gleich zu setzen mit dem Ende der innerkirchlichen Zensur: Auch heute noch praktiziert die in "Glaubenskongregation" umbenannte Inquisition eine Form der Zensur bei Publikationen von Klerikern. Unter dem heutigen Papst Benedikt begann jedoch diese "Zensurbehörde", ihre Archive für einzelne, ausgewählte Forscher (z. B. Goodman) zu öffnen und so zumindest die historischen Fälle aufzuarbeiten. Zensur in den protestantischen Kirchen Die Zensur in den protestantischen Kirchen ist sehr viel komplizierter zu beschreiben als in der römisch-katholischen, da hier in der Regel die Fürsten (z. B. Brandenburg-Preußen, Sachsen etc. ...) zugleich Landesbischöfe waren. Damit ging die kirchliche Zensur in die staatliche Zensur der Territorien des Reiches über. (Dies wird weiter unten beschrieben.) neuzeitl. Nationalstaaten Frankreich Französische Revolution und Empire (1789-1815) Mit der Allgemeinen Erklärung der Menschenrechte von 1789, Artikel 11 wird das Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung eingeführt, zugleich mit der Einschränkung, dass von diesem Recht nur im Rahmen der staatlichen (positiven) Gesetzgebung gebraucht gemacht werden darf. Die königliche Zensurehörde des Ancien Regime (sprich: der Monarchie) besteht formal bis 1791 weiter, stellt aber ihre Arbeit ein. Viele der königlichen Zensoren sind glühende Verfechter der Revolution und setzen sich in der Nationalversammlung für ein liberales Presserecht ein. Gerade im Umgang mit royalistischen Autoren, die die Monarchie beibehalten möchten, ist das sehr umstritten. In der Verfassung von 1793 wird (Artikel 353) die Vorzensur -- also die Begutachtung der Manuskripte vor der Publikation -- aufgehoben. Die öffnet einem Willkürsystem der nachträglichen Verfolgung von Autoren, Verlegern und Buchhändlern durch die Pariser Polizei Tür und Tor. In der jakobinischen Schreckensherrschaft wird das Publizieren von Büchern gefährlich: Es genügt oftmals die bloße Denunziation durch bezahlte Spitzel, um einen Buchhändler "royalistischer Umtriebe" zu überführen und per Schnellverfahren unter das Fallbeil zu bringen. Unter Napoleon wird in der Direktorialverfassung von 1796 (Artikel 355) eine Pressefreiheit mit zahlreichen Einschränkungen eingeführt. Es gibt keine Vorzensur mehr; vielmehr werden Buchhändler und Autoren nach der Publikation belangt. Zu diesem Zweck dient eine Impressumspflicht mit Angaben des realen Namens von Verleger und Autor. Die Napoleonische Zeit ist insgesamt gekennzeichnet von einer zunehmden Verschärfung und der Zensur. Es kommt zu großen Razzien und Deportationen, Verbannungen, Verhaftungen, Entzug von Drucklizenzen und wirtschaftlichen Ressourcen, jedoch deutlich weniger Hinrichtungen. Napoleon scheute -- so berichtet sein Berater Joseph Fiévée -- den Vergleich mit der Zensurpraxis des Ancien Regime und der Jakobiner. 1810/11 wird nach zahlreichen Experimenten und Verlagerungen der Zuständigkeiten zwischen Innenministerium und Polizei auch das Zensurwesen neu geordnet: Es kommt zur "freiwilligen" Vorzensur, mit denen sich die Buchhändler, Verleger und Autoren notgedrungen Rechtssicherheit vor einer nachträglichen Verfolgung durch die polizeiliche Nachzensur (per Anzeige, Denunziation oder Verdacht) verschaffen konnten. De jure herrschte also Pressefreiheit, de facto bedeutete es ein hohes persönliches Risiko, ein Buch ohne Genehmigung durch das "Bureau de la liberté sic! de la presse" zu veröffentlichen oder zu verkaufen. Deutschland *1744 - die Tübinger Buchhändler haben die von der Messe mitgebrachten Bücher zur Kontrolle den Dekanen der Fakultäten vorzulegen *1. Juni 1772 - das Zensuredikt Friedrich II. soll "nur demjenigen steuern ..., was wider die allgemeinen Grundsätze der Religion, und sowohl moralischer als bürgerlicher Ordnung entgegen ist". *19. Dezember 1788 - das Erneuerte Censur-Edict Friedrich Wilhelm II. stellt sich u. a. gegen die "Verbreitung gemeinschädlicher praktischer Irrthümer über die wichtigsten Angelegenheiten der Menschen, zum Verderbniß der Sitten durch schlüpfrige Bilder und lockende Darstellungen des Lasters, zum hämischen Spott und boßhaften Tadel öffentlicher Anstalten und Verfügungen, wodurch in manchen nicht genugsam unterrichteten Gemüthern, Kummer und Unzufriedenheit darüber erzeugt und genährt werden, und zur Befriedigung niedriger Privat-Leidenschaften, der Verläumdung, des Neides, und der Rachgier, welche die Ruhe guter und nützlicher Staatsbürger stöhren, auch ihre Achtung vor dem Publiko kränken, besonders in den so genannten Volksschriften bisher gemißbraucht worden." *1797 richtet der Herzog ein Zensur-Kollegium ein; die Buchhändler haben ein Verzeichnis ihrer Druckproduktion vorzulegen. *1803 - strenge Zensurgesetze Napoleons greifen auch in den assoziierten Staaten Baden, Bayern oder Rheinland. **Württemberg ***1806 - Zensur insbesondere für den Druck historischer, geographischer oder politischer Werke eingeführt. ***Ab 1809 wird in jedem Ort mit Buchdruckereien oder Buchhandlungen ein Zensor eingesetzt. *1815 - auf dem Wiener Kongress wird die Pressefreiheit in die Deutsche Bundesakte aufgenommen *1819 - mit den Karlsbader Beschlüssen wird eine strenge, für den Deutschen Bund einheitliche Zensur eingeführt, die eine Präventivzensur für alle Publikationen mit weniger als 20 Druckbogen und nachträgliche Repressivzensur für alle Bücher vorsieht. *1830 - in Reaktion auf die Freiheitsbewegungen in den Nachbarländern werden die deutschen Zensurbestimmungen verschärft. *1848 - die Revolution fordert die uneingeschränkte Pressefreiheit. *ab August 1849 wird die Pressefreiheit schrittweise eingeschränkt, *Die Pressefreiheit wird 1874 Bestandteil des Reichspressegesetzes. *1878 bis 1890 - das Sozialistengesetz hebelt die Pressefreiheit wieder aus. *1900 - der Deutsche Reichstag beschließt die Lex Heinze. *Erster Weltkrieg: 1915 - das Kriegspresseamt gibt Zensurbuch heraus. *1918 - die Weimarer Reichsverfassung garantiert die Freiheit der Meinungsäußerung in Wort, Schrift und Bild. *18. Dezember 1926 - das Gesetz zur Bewahrung der Jugend vor Schund- und Schmutzschriften (sogenannte Schmutz- und Schundgesetz der Weimarer Republik) *1930 - Gesetz zum Schutz der Republik *31. Mai 1933 - nach der Bücherverbrennung in Deutschland werden jüdische und politisch missliebige Autoren und Verleger verfolgt. *4. Oktober 1933 - das Schriftleitergesetz definiert den Journalismus als eine vom Staat geregelte Aufgabe *22. September 1934 - das Reichskulturgesetz setzt die weitere Gleichschaltung fort. *1935 - die Reichsschrifttumskammer stellt schwarze Listen unerwünschter Bücher zusammen, die nicht mehr im Buchhandel verbreitet werden dürfen. *1945 wird in allen deutschen Besatzungszonen eine Lizenzierungspflicht erlassen und eine Liste der auszusondernden Literatur erstellt, gemäß derer Bücher, auch aus dem Privatbesitz, zu beschlagnahmen sind. *1949 wird die Lizenzpflicht im Westen aufgehoben. Laut neuem Grundgesetz gilt: (Artikel 5): Eine Zensur findet nicht statt. *Die DDR führt die Lizenzierung unter der Bezeichnung Druckgenehmigungsverfahren bis zu ihrem Ende 1989 durch. *1965 wird in der Bundesrepublik das Braunbuch beschlagnahmt und diskreditiert. *2002 In einer umstrittenen Aktion lässt SPD-Politiker Jürgen Büssow mehrere Internetprovider in Nordrhein-Westfalen den Zugang zu verschiedenen Seiten auf ausländischen Servern, die rechtsextremistische und nationalsozialistische Inhalte transportierten, sperren. Österreich Während Joseph II. eher eine liberale Einstellung vertrat, verschärften spätere Herrscher die Zensurbestimmungen immer mehr. Die General-Zensur-Verordnung vom 22. Februar 1795 enthält eine erschöpfende Aufstellung aller Zensurregelungen der damaligen Zeit und war die Grundlage späterer Zensurpraxis. So fielen der im Biedermeier strengen Zensur (Vorzensur) im Habsburgerreich nicht nur Werke von Nikolaus Lenau, Franz Grillparzer oder Johann Nestroy zum Opfer; insgesamt waren insgesamt etwa 40.000 Titel auf den österreichischen Verbotslisten. Jedes importierte Buch, alle Artikel, jede Neuveröffentlichung wurde überprüft und bewertet (das "damnatur" der Zensoren für verbotene Werke). Dabei handelte es sich um Werke aus allen Lebens- und Wissensbereichen. Detaillierte Informationen hierzu gibt es im Projekt "Zensur in Österreich" und im AEIOU-Lexikon. USA *1821: John Clelands Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure, auch als Fanny Hill bekannt, gilt als der erste Fall des Verbots eines Buches in den USA aus dem Grund der Obszönität. Das Buch wurde 1963 neu aufgelegt, wieder als obszön verurteilt und erst am 21. März 1966 durch einen Spruch des Obersten Gerichtshofs zur Publikation freigegeben. *1918: James Joyce' Ulysses wird vom US Post Office beschlagnahmt. Eine weitere Beschlagnahmung des Werks erfolgt im Jahr 1930. Die Beschlagnahmung wird 1933 offiziell aufgehoben. *1938: Henry Millers Wendekreis des Krebses wird mit Einfuhrverbot belegt. Das Verbot wird 1961 aufgehoben. *Golfkrieg: Nach der publizistischen Niederlage im Vietnamkrieg greifen die USA und ihre Verbündeten zu massiven Zensurmaßnahmen bei der Kriegsberichterstattung. Vor Ort werden den Journalisten ausgewählte Informationen aus einem Nachrichtenpool zur Verfügung gestellt. *März 2003: Im mit dem US-Angreifern verbündeten Australien wird die Ausstrahlung von Nachrichtensendungen des kriegskritischen Frankreichs in den französischsprachigen Fernsehprogrammen unterbunden. * 2. September 2005: Bei einem Benefizkonzert für die Hurrikanopfer in New Orleans löscht NBC regierungskritische Äußerungen des Rappers Kanye West (z. B."George Bush kümmert sich nicht um die Schwarzen,yo"). Siehe auch *Pressefreiheit *Journalismus *Zeitung *Buch *Zensur *Bundesprüfstelle *Indizierung *Index Librorum Prohibitorum *Liste der auszusondernden Literatur *Filmzensur *Liste der unter der alliierten Militärzensur verbotenen deutschen Filme *Liste der am höchsten prädikatisierten NS-Spielfilme *Nationalsozialistische Filmpolitik Literatur * Roland Seim: Zwischen Medienfreiheit und Zensureingriffen, Münster, 1998, ISBN 3933060001 * Roland Seim/Josef Spiegel: "Ab 18" Band 1, Münster 1995, ISBN 393306001X * Roland Seim/Josef Spiegel: Der kommentierte Bildband zu "Ab 18", Münster 1999, ISBN 3933060028 * Wolfgang Wüst: Censur als Stütze von Staat und Kirche in der Frühmoderne. Augsburg, Bayern, Kurmainz und Württemberg im Vergleich. Einführung-Zeittafel-Dokumente (Schriften der Philosophischen Fakultäten der Universität Augsburg 57) München 1998, ISBN 389650052X Weblinks *The Fileroom. Archiv mit zahlreichen Fallbeispielen zu Zensur *www.beepworld.de/members/press-freedom Internetforum gegen Zensur Kategorie:Pressefreiheit Zensur Kategorie:Zensur